Door modules for covering openings in motor vehicle doors and for holding functional elements such as electrical window-lifting arrangements, loudspeakers, etc. are basically already known. In order to provide a pleasant appearance in the vehicle interior, the door module however needs further to be covered with a door inner trim on the side of the vehicle interior.
This door inner trim is usually attached at any location of the door module. With this however, it is to be taken care that the gap dimension between the door inner trim and a door inner panel, in which the opening for the door module is provided, does not exceed a certain magnitude. This tolerance requirement is however quite difficult to realise in practise, since on the one hand the door module must be fitted very exactly into the opening of the door inner panel, and additionally the door inner trim yet also needs to be positioned in a very exact manner, in order to achieve the required gap dimension (with regard to this, FIG. 1 which is to be described further below in more detail is now already referred to, which represents a construction according to the state of the art, wherein t0 represents the gap dimension which is to be observed).
Thus with this construction according to the state of the art, it is disadvantageous that either aesthetic compromises must be accepted with the gap dimension, or that the manufacturing costs are high due to the demands with regard to tolerance.
In order to avoid these disadvantages, it has been suggested not to fasten the door inner trim on the door module, but e.g. to fasten it to the door inner panel itself (these conditions are represented in FIG. 2a). By way of this it becomes easier to set the gap dimension indicated in FIG. 2a at t1. But a grave disadvantage which occurs with this however is the fact that for this, one needs to incorporate holes into the door inner panel in a regular manner, which permit the entry of moisture, or which are to be sealed with very extensive and expensive means. This sealing is of utmost importance, since otherwise moisture and humidity may get behind the door inner trim from the outer side of the door module and thus the formation of rot may occur.